Perspectives
by LOTSloverCSS
Summary: This was just something I came up. Each chapter is the same story but written from a different character’s POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Perspectives: The Wizard

**Author:** Lotsoflove

**Characters:** Richard / Kahlan / Zedd / Cara / Character I created

**Rating:** PG-13 / T

**Timeline:** After Fury (S2)

**Story Type: **Romance / Reflection

**Spoilers: **Anything from S1 and S2 up through Fury

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them; just love to write about them!

**Summary: **This was just something I came up. Each chapter is the same story but written from a different character's POV. I have one author's note and that is that Kahlan's outfit in my story is her new black outfit even though it doesn't appear until episode 9 (just b/c I LOVE her new look and it plays into my story).

**Perspectives: The Wizard** **(Chp1)**

The sky is gray and dreary, rain clouds threatening over head. It has rained now for three days straight, today being the first day so far without getting wet. However, the clouds threatening overhead are ready to change all that in as little as a heartbeat.

Walking along the road, following the glowing compass, I make my way bringing up the back of our little group, our make-shift "family". Cara would be less than humored by the idea of our group being called a family, but that's what we are.

Each of us looks out for the other, contributing to our group with the daily mundane duties that are required in order to survive. Whether hunting for meat, collecting berries and roots, filling water skins, or gathering fire wood, none of these responsibilities is considered trivial or above our standing when it means the well-being of the other three. In battle, we each can fight to the best of our abilities without worrying about our backside, knowing that one of the others is protecting it. That's what families do.

Richard and Kahlan are walking side by side, leading the way. Richard casts frequent side-long glances at the woman beside him, a smile constantly on his lips. Even from back here I can see the twinkle in his eye, the ever-present look of love on his face.

Kahlan smiles back, the special smile that she gives only to him. They don't think that I notice these things, maybe because I'm old, maybe because they think they are keeping their feelings hidden. A blind person could tell those two are deeply and passionately in love. One can almost feel their love for one another as it rolls off of them in waves.

In all my years, I have never witnessed a love like theirs. So pure, so passionate, so full of hope even against the greatest of odds. I chuckle to myself as Kahlan pushes Richard with her elbow, causing him to lose his footing and side-step right into a huge mud puddle.

Richard looks up in surprise to find himself standing ankle deep in water and mud. He laughs, throwing a mischievous look at the Mother Confessor who pauses briefly to inspect her handy work. She begins walking very quickly, narrowly avoiding the muddy water the Seeker has just sprayed in her direction with a kick of his boot. He takes off after her, scolding her, the mischievous look still dancing on his face. All she can do is laugh at him.

The Seeker grabs her by the elbow, pausing to tickle her ribs in revenge. A giggle escapes as she tries to evade his touch only to find herself now standing in muddy water. Having achieved his revenge, Richard offers a hand which is quickly brushed aside as she makes her way out of her predicament. The Confessor scolds her Seeker for getting her wet, but no anger is seen in her face, only amusement and everlasting love. They continue leading us, now with wet boots, but still a playful spring in their step.

The Mord'Sith in front of me huffs in agitation at the pair's antics and mumbles something under her breath. I can't help but chuckle to myself again. Cara is slowly making her way to humanity but she is a work in progress; my grandson's salvation project. He has always seen the good in people, had compassion for those whose choices have been taken from or made for them, always wanting to help make things better for others. I believe he inherited those traits from his grandmother.

We're suddenly surrounded. Where they came from, I have no idea. They seem to have appeared out of thin air. They're led by a General who introduces himself as General Gaines. He has amassed a large following of loyal D'Haran soldiers who obey his every command no matter how deranged it is.

General Gaines is tall with a foreboding presence. His hair is dark and wild, like his eyes which speak of his heinous ambitions of world domination. By eliminating the Seeker, he eliminates the rightful heir to the Throne of Rahl, Ruler of D'Hara, giving him the chance to seize control for himself.

He also informs us of his schemes to eliminate the Mother Confessor, the governing body and moral compass of the Midlands. With her demise, the line of Confessors would cease to exist. The Council would crumble, allowing the General to conquer the Midlands with ease. With D'Hara and the Midlands under his domination, Westland would easily fall in line.

The General's pride will be his greatest downfall. By boasting his plans to the Seeker and his friends, his fate is now sealed. I see the glint of rage that has sparked in the Seeker's eyes as he readjusts and tightens his grip on the Sword of Truth.

Breathing heavily, he casts a glance to the Confessor standing ready at his side. When Gaines mentions her elimination, the glint of rage becomes an uncontrollable blaze in his brown eyes. He steps forward and moves to stand in front of her in an act of conscious or subconscious protection of his love. He visibly clenches and unclenches his jaw as his fury now runs rampant through his veins.

The Seeker's chest is heaving at the arrogance of the General who is threatening his life and that of the one he loves. She is his life, how dare he?

I glace at the Confessor clothed in black. Her presence is intimidating to say the least, not just because of her beauty but because of the power that flows through her veins. So powerful is she that the air fairly crackles around her. Her bright blue eyes are narrowed in rage at the threat that stands before them. Her daggers are an extension of herself as she stands ready to defend the life of her Seeker as well as her friends.

Kahlan would die without question for Richard, without a second thought if that was what was required for him to be able to live. Richard would do no less for her. So strong is their bond that I do not believe even I, Wizard of the First Order, could ever break it, not that I would ever want to.

Cara flinches ever so slightly beside me, tension lining her face. Perspiration has begun to form on her brow. So ready to take them all on in protection of her 'Lord Rahl', a title my grandson has no desire to claim, she's practically seething in anticipation for the battle I know is about to explode into existence at any moment.

I survey the soldiers surrounding us as the General continues his tirade about world domination. Some of the soldiers before me are barely young men, wearing their fear on their sleeves. They appear to be ready to pass out or run but seem indecisive as to which. A number of the older soldiers wear scars on their faces like badges of honor, sneers twisting and distorting their faces.

The General instructs us to surrender and avoid the battle that is now beyond inevitable. Foolish, foolish man. Little does he know that death is but a few heart beats away. They will not win today. Death is imminent and sure, but likely will not be swift. Some will die instantly with the slashing of the sword or dagger, but most will die long, painful deaths. Deaths at the hands of an agiel. Death evading them until the last moment as their blood slowly seeps from their body, soaking the earth beneath them.

Thunder begins to rumble overhead, slowly and subtly at first as if not to interrupt the General's ranting. The gray sky is beginning to darken with the swelling clouds above us, itching to release their contents.

Richard barks at the General that there will be no surrender today or any day, his rage building and surging as droplets begin to escape their confinement overhead. The rain begins to fall softly at first as if apologizing for the intrusion on this confrontation.

The General is quickly becoming insane with fury at the obvious defiance to his power and position. He shouts to his men to kill all of us, leaving no survivors. As the D'Harans charge towards us, the heavens, as if on cue, appear to split open as rain pounds down on everything in its path. Thunder claps and roars, as if not wanting to be outdone by the hammering rains that assault us.

The Seeker selflessly hurtles himself towards the onslaught that threatens to take the life of his Confessor and his friends. The Sword of Truth rings and clangs as steel meets steel. With each swing and thrust of his sword, the Seeker is righteous judgment unleashed on the souls that are unfortunate enough to meet him.

The Confessor is no less than her Seeker, but his equal as she dispenses the judgment that is well within her right as the Mother Confessor of the Midlands. All who do not bow to her authority are brought to trial by her daggers or by her touch. Both are equally lethal and are deserving of the highest respect.

She twists and ducks, spinning and slicing with ease of movement and grace. She is in a dance. The dance of life and death. They will die and she will live. If she does not, the line of Confessors will be no more and the life of the Seeker will be forever shattered.

The Mord'Sith eagerly enters the battle with equal amounts of grit and ability. She has been well trained to perform her duties, but now she does them with a new sense of purpose and hope. A feeling of loyalty by choice that has never before been experienced. As if newly reborn, Cara now has a life worth fighting for, a Rahl worthy of respect and her protection. She fights with skill as she wields her agiels, inflicting the pain that she too feels with each contact.

I am older, but not so old that I am unable to handle myself. I am a Wizard of the First Order. Air blasts from my finger tips at the slightest thought, cutting through the falling rains. Within a matter of a breath, soldier after soldier is thrown back, smashing against trees or rocks, their broken bodies slumping to the ground. I am far from helpless.

Fire ignites from my outstretched hands, filling the air with the smell of cinder as soldiers are rewarded for their unfortunate misplaced loyalty. Even though powerful, I can feel the strength and energy being sapped from my body with every blast of wizard's fire I release. I curse this age I am now. Were I ten years younger, I would not be so affected so quickly by the use of my powers. But I assist where I can and aid my grandson in his quest.

Exhausted and drained, I survey the fallen soldiers about me. Many lives have been lost today, much blood has been shed…and all because of the pride and greed of one man. Dizzy from the expense of magic from my old bones, I lean over placing my hands on my knees as I try to focus the world around me. The rain has finally subsided now that the battle is over. Smoke from my wizard's fire twists and drifts skyward as the flames are extinguished. The gray covered sky overhead still follows us, though not as threatening as it had just been moments ago.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up into the eyes of the Mord'Sith. She appears to actually be concerned for me. I think we are finally getting through her walls to the heart that lays bound up behind it. I reassure her I am fine and that I only need a minute to rest.

I look over to see that the Seeker is making his way over to check on his Confessor. She appears to be hurt, a deep cut on her thigh above her boot. There is blood running down her leg. Worry weighs heavily on my grandson's face as he tries to look at her wound. Independent and strong, she attempts to brush the wound off as minor, but I can see it is not. Her face is pale, her wet hair clinging to her shoulders.

Richard pulls her into an embrace, concern etched in his eyes. Looking over her shoulder, he gives me a small nod of assurance. I smile back, relieved myself that another clash with death as been avoided with only one injury that is not life-threatening even though my grandson would believe otherwise. Any danger or injury to Kahlan, however minor, is life-threatening to him for she is his life. Any threat to her is a threat to him.

That night after dinner, I excuse myself to rest, still exhausted from the battle only a couple of hours earlier. I wander a ways from camp but not so far that I am unable to keep an eye on things. Settling down now, the air is starting to cool a little, a breeze floating through the leaves of the trees overhead. It will be a pleasant night's sleep, the rains freeing us from the humidity that had enveloped us the last few days.

Leaning my back against the rough bark of a tree, I watch as Cara begins unpacking her bedroll for the night. I was quite uncertain of her intentions and full of misgivings when she first joined our quest, but she has proven quite trusting and valuable I must admit. I no longer sleep with one of Kahlan's daggers under my blanket and have not for some weeks now.

Looking across to the other side of the camp, I watch as Richard kneels in front of Kahlan. I smile to myself, knowing this will be one argument that he will win as he talks to her, placing a hand to the side of her face in loving reassurance. Still too drained from the fight, I am unable to heal her. Richard reassures me he will take care of her and I have not one doubt in my mind that he will. Not only tonight, but every day and night after…for all eternity.

He leans in and kisses her before turning his concerns to her wounded leg. Kahlan's face tenses in pain as he gently and tenderly begins to wash away the blood and mud; her love-filled eyes never leave his face as he works, wrapping a bandage around her leg.

It's no wonder my grandson fell hopelessly in love with her. She's such an intoxicating creature. I had tried to warn him but to no avail. It was already too late; even at that point he was already taken with her. I secretly hope for their love to prevail.

They think they can't be together, but I know they can. It saddens me to see the longing, the unfulfilled passion, the desire for each other, the pain of not being able to experience their love, but it is something they need to work through themselves. They need to discover the secret key to unlocking the magic that separates them. It is not even something a Wizard of the First Order can help them with. I have no doubt, though; they will figure it all out very soon. In fact, I believe that Richard has already discovered the key to loving Kahlan. Now it is only a matter of time…

**Next up: Cara**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, same story but now from Cara's POV. This has been really fun to write! If everyone likes it, I may try it again with a different scenario. Hope you enjoy!

**Perspectives: The Mord'Sith** **(Chp 2)**

The gray clouds ominously follow us like a shadow constantly looming over us. It's another gloomy overcast day; three days of nothing but rain. Doesn't the sun every shine in this miserable place? The only good thing about today is that it hasn't rained…well, at least not yet anyway. I'm sick of being wet and muddy; a Mord'Sith's attire is not made to dry quickly.

The Wizard Zorander trudges through the mud behind me while the Seeker and Confessor lead the way. Even though Lord Rahl's grandfather by blood, Zedd is a grandfather figure to us all. He is the nucleus of our group, anchoring us and keeping us focused. Although Lord Rahl as the Seeker is the leader, the Wizard is the word of wisdom. His presence provides a calming quality in the midst of the chaos of our quest.

He is slowly becoming use to my presence, starting to relax more around me. He's beginning to make me feel more like part of the group with the warmth he exudes with as little as a smile. I missed my grandfather deeply after I was taken. I learned years later he had died soon after I was captured by the Mord'Sith. It was something I never really came to terms with. Even though the Sisters sapped my heart of emotion, his death still remains a heavy weight I carry, though I don't like to admit it. The Wizard's presence somehow calms that part of my heart.

I believe that the Wizard is beginning to trust me now. He no longer sleeps with the Confessor's dagger under his blanket. I am amused by the fear and intimidation I instill in others, but I must admit I am beginning to value being trusted and accepted, not looked upon as an outsider or a threat.

I am slowly becoming uncomfortable being the outsider of the group. I miss the acceptance and trust that I experienced with my sisters of the agiel. While I feel those things through my bond with the Lord Rahl, I find that it is becoming not enough. I find myself longing for more and am perplexed by it.

Now as we continue our journey, we are all lost in our own thoughts except for the Seeker and Confessor who are deep in their own conversation. I cannot hear what is being said but it is obvious they are enjoying each other's company.

Richard keeps casting glances at the Mother Confessor who walks by his side. You can feel their love radiating off of them, casting a warm glow on everything that surrounds them. It's nauseating and yet, at the same time, I'm intrigued by it.

Kahlan smiles back and chuckles at something that he said. His eyes are bright as he takes in her response to him, thoroughly enjoying every moment in her presence. The way Lord Rahl looks at her causes something to stir in my heart. It's…envy.

I am envious for a man to look at me the way that Richard looks at Kahlan. Their love is something I do not completely understand and yet I am fascinated by it. Sensing the absence of love, I feel the gnawing emptiness that suddenly grips my heart. The sadness I feel only stirs up anger for having my path decided for me, my choices being taken from me.

I look up from the site of my red leather boots slogging along the muddy path to see Kahlan shove Richard with her elbow, causing him to side-step right into a large mud puddle. He looks up in shock to find himself standing ankle deep in muddy water. Kahlan scurries to avoid the fan of muddy water that is being sprayed at her by the Seeker. He takes off after her, grabbing her and poking her in the ribs until she steps into a mud puddle in an attempt to avoid her attacker.

Smiling in satisfaction at the revenge he has now achieved, Richard extends his hand to her, but the Confessor ignores his offer, escaping the puddle of her own accord. She scolds him with furrowed brows, but her eyes betray her face as they shine with amusement and love.

I roll my eyes and huff my agitation at their actions. Such pointless, childish behavior. It serves them right. Now they both have muddy wet boots to travel in for the rest of the day. They should be miserable and yet they continue in their playful companionship, giggling and smiling as they continue their conversation. It's unusual behavior to say the least and at the same time I am almost becoming accustomed to their playful interactions.

The bond the Seeker and Mother Confessor share is something I will likely never understand. It's made up of love, respect, friendship, passion, and selflessness. It is nurturing and sacrificial, always looking for the better good of the other. These are all traits a Mord'Sith has no use for. Lord Rahl's attempts to bring out my humanity have, however, triggered my desire to understand these things better.

I suddenly sense something is not right. Flipping my agiels up into my ready hands, I see that we are immediately surrounded by D'Harans. There is a large man who is obviously the leader. By his uniform, I know he is a General in the D'Haran army before he even speaks.

The General is quite tall, but not as tall as Zedd. His hair is black; his eyes are dark and menacing. He has a strong jaw line that assumes strength and confidence. He has broad shoulders and well-defined arms. He is smug, exuding arrogance and guile. He has a smirk on his face as he believes that he has the upper hand. He is handsome and fearless, but his pride will be his downfall.

General Gaines unveils to us his plans and ambitions for conquering the world. He is seeking to seize the throne of D'Hara by eliminating Lord Rahl. The thought alone makes my blood begin to boil. His words are treasonous and vile. It is my job to protect the Lord Rahl at any cost. I made a promise to the Mother Confessor I would protect him as well as having pledged my allegiance to his service.

I cast a quick glance at Lord Rahl. With a death-grip on his sword, fury dances in his eyes. There is compassion and honor in him like nothing I have ever seen before and especially not something I have seen exhibited in Darken Rahl.

It is an honor to serve by his side, to protect a man with such moral conviction. I have the utmost respect for my new Lord Rahl, but I am not above putting him in his place when necessary. That is my job. His faith and trust in me is not something I take for granted, though. He has stood up and defended me when no one else would. For that, I am eternally grateful.

The General describes his plans to execute the Mother Confessor and therefore end the line of Confessors forever. The Seeker's fury immediately erupts into fiery rage at the pronouncement of Kahlan's death sentence.

He moves from standing beside her to now standing in front of her in an attempt to protect his love. It is an act that is selfless and one that I have now seen demonstrated several times by one or the other. Lord Rahl's chest is heaving now from the force of the rage that flows freely. It too is something I have seen on several occasions when one that he loves is threatened.

I risk a glance back at the Mother Confessor who stands behind Lord Rahl, daggers drawn and prepared for battle. She and I have a relationship that is unstable to say the least, but is slowly becoming amicable over time. She has not forgiven me for what I did to her sister, but she has put all that aside because of her love for her Seeker. It is a strength, a quality that I admire in her.

I was trained to hate the Confessors and now I do battle side by side with the Mother Confessor herself in protection of the Seeker. Awkward at first, it is rapidly becoming second nature. Lord Rahl has made it quite clear that she is his life. Protecting her is protecting him. I know I would just as willingly die for the Mother Confessor as well as the Lord Rahl, though my pride would never allow me to vocally admit as much. She showed me compassion and gave me a second chance at life when she held my future in her hands. I will never forget that. Never.

Having seen the Confessor in battle, she has earned my respect, my admiration. She fights like a Mord'Sith with honor and bravery, protecting the Seeker with her life. Her loyalty is uncompromising. She would have made a good sister of the agiel, though I am glad she did not have to endure the torture of training.

The humming pain of the agiels in my hands vibrates up my arms and throughout my entire body. It is no longer torture, but something that is exquisite, making me feel alive. Rain slowly begins to fall, the thunder moaning softly as if about to wake from its slumber.

The General demands our unconditional surrender. I clench my teeth and tighten my grip on my weapons, anger quickening my breathing and my heart. The Seeker, enraged by the General's demand for surrender, heatedly gives his answer with a flash of his sword and a sneer on his face.

Overhead, thunder roars its own battle cry as the soldiers charge toward us, some with fear of their impending deaths, others thirsty for the taste of blood. Rain begins to drench everything within its grasp.

I race toward the approaching soldiers, ready to take on this newest threat to my Lord's safety. Swords swinging, I duck and then twist. Raising my leg and connecting my heel with his chest, the soldier falls sprawled out on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Rushing towards him, I stab my agiel into his chest, stopping his heart.

Sensing the presence behind me, I immediately reach back with my other agiel, meeting the throat of another soldier, melting his windpipe, making it impossible for him to ever breathe again. Grasping his throat in desperation, his eyes grow wide with terror as his face turns blue from lack of oxygen.

Not staying to watch his impending demise, I race toward the next soldier who is intent on eliminating my presence on this earth. I continue to purge the Midlands of one D'Haran soldier after another that are bent on executing the Lord Rahl. If I were to die today in protection of him, I would consider it the highest honor.

Casting a glance to my right, I see the Mother Confessor holding her own against the attack of three soldiers. One D'Haran gets a swing of his sword in, slicing her thigh. The Seeker screams her name, but she keeps on fighting despite the blood now freely running down her leg as it mingles with the pouring rain. I am impressed with her determination to fight despite being injured.

The Seeker is fury unleashed as he disposes of one D'Haran after another, not one of them slowing him down for more than a couple of moments at a time. He battles as he attempts to make his way closer to Kahlan who is still holding her own as she slices her daggers through one man's throat, causing blood to spray her face. Panting from exertion, she runs the back of her hand across her face, smearing the blood before continuing her assault.

I feel the heat behind me as blasts of wizard's fire escapes Zedd's fingers. Even in the rain, his magical fire still burns, causing wisps of smoke to curl in the air. The battle is over now as the Wizard blasts the last couple of soldiers. I see him lean forward, hands on his knees. I walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to make sure he is alright. Zedd tells me he only needs a moment to regroup, a small smile on his face.

Looking up, I see Richard wrap his arms around Kahlan, concern visibly washing over him in waves. Again my heart is pricked by their love for each other. Lord Rahl gives me a grateful smile and I feel a sense of pride warm my heart. Proud that I have pleased him, that I have once again protected him.

That night after dinner, Zedd excuses himself to rest away from the camp as he sometimes does. As I begin to unpack my bedroll, I glance up to see Richard kneel down in front of Kahlan, bandages and herbs in hand. He talks to her for a few moments before placing a hand to her cheek as he stares into her eyes before kissing her.

They no longer hide these tender, intimate moments, feeling at ease enough to display their feelings of affection even in front of me. They used to be more private about such things or at least they thought they were. They thought they were being secretive, but the obvious glow or ridiculous grin on their faces was proof enough that they had shared a kiss, an intimate touch, or private moment. I guess they finally discovered they weren't fooling any one or their desire for each other was becoming too much to hide anymore.

Lord Rahl sets to work on the Mother Confessor's injured leg. I am positive he is thoroughly enjoying every moment he is allowed to touch her thigh, but is also distressed by the look of pain in Kahlan's eyes as he cleans her wound.

Magic or no magic, I am convinced it is only a matter of time before they will no longer be able to restrain their passion for one another. Deep down, I am hoping they will be able to be together. If anyone can unlock the mystery to loving a Confessor, I know it will be my Lord Rahl. As I lay down in my bedroll with a sigh of resignation, I have also come to the conclusion that these two are going to be my undoing…

**Next Up: The Mother Confessor**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews!! I love them so keep them coming!! Sorry, this ended up being really long…

**Perspectives: The Mother Confessor**** (Chp 3)**

The grayness of the clouds overhead whisper amongst themselves of the impending rain they threaten to release on us…again…three days straight of rain. Although it hasn't rained yet today, it's only a matter of time now before the imminent rains fall. Although bleak, the weather cannot drown the love and happiness that resides in my heart.

Walking along the road beside the man I love is all it takes to lift my spirits from the drudgery of daily travel along muddy roads, torrential downpours, and cracking thunder. He holds the glowing compass before him, checking it one last time before snapping it shut and stuffing it back into his shirt pocket. He is the Seeker and for only him will the compass reveal its secrets.

Cara follows behind us, miserable from the rain. I can only imagine the misery of wearing those clothes in the rain. I can't imagine it would dry very quickly. My own new clothes are taking longer to dry than my traditional white Confessor's dress. I can't help but smile to myself and feel the heat rise in my cheeks as I remember the look on Richard's face when he first saw my new clothes.

Reluctantly, I feel I am beginning to accept Cara's companionship and her bond with Richard, her "Lord Rahl" as she loves to call him much to his chagrin. It is a title he is none too pleased with, but it is his title by birth nonetheless.

As Mord'Sith, Cara is bonded to whoever the Lord Rahl is. It is a bond created from magic. At first, I was not the least bit happy with this new alliance of his. In fact, I ashamedly admit I was downright hurt and jealous.

Why did Richard feel he needed her when I had already sworn on my life to protect him, had proven that loyalty many times over? Was I no longer enough? Did he no longer need me or love me? Her presence created a firestorm of hurt and confusion in my soul. I didn't understand their so called bond nor did I want to understand it. I just wanted her gone and away from Richard.

She was a threat to me, unlocking the secret place in my heart where I had shoved away all the insecurities and fears about Richard and me that I had not wanted to deal with. I had let myself fall in love with a man I could never have, that could never have me. I had been so foolish for allowing this to happen, for even encouraging it at times. But by the time Cara had joined our little family, it was far too late. I was too deeply in love with him to ever survive leaving him or losing him to another.

Now, here was a beautiful woman, a woman who was already bonded to my Seeker through magic, a woman who could give him everything that I could not. Her presence was a cut to my heart, making it almost difficult to breathe at times. Every look exchanged, every touch, every time they went off alone was another wound to my hurting heart.

The biggest blow was yet to come when I learned that Cara had killed Dennee. The rage that exploded inside me was blinding as the ConDar took control. I was set on ending her existence, her presence in my life and Richard's then and there. Richard coming to her defense only added to my anguish. Why wasn't he comforting me? She had killed my sister and he was defending her, comforting her! I felt as if my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

Then, during her trial, Richard explained it was only his love for me that got him through his time of torture with Denna. I was stunned to hear his actual profession of love, but did he still love me even now?

It wasn't until I looked into Cara's eyes before I confessed her that I saw her true repentance, her true heart. I saw in those eyes the little girl who had been taken, had been brainwashed and tortured, who had been broken. Her life had been taken from her once and I was not about to do it to her again.

I had allowed Cara to stay with us in order to protect Richard if anything happened to me. It was for him that I put aside my pain, knowing that I was the last of the Confessors. If anything happened to me, there would be no one to protect my Seeker.

To make matters worse, Richard was withdrawing from me. It was subtle, but it was there. The mark of the Keeper was a disturbing blow, not to mention learning that he was the brother of Darken Rahl. I can only imagine the pain he was going through during that time. Even though I tried, he would not let me in, would not talk to me about it, choosing rather to bottle it up inside and deal with it in his own way.

It wasn't until later that we discovered that he hadn't been dealing with it. It was only through our involvement with the Minders that his anger and struggles came flooding to the surface, unleashed from its prison. He was angry at not being able to be with me. The words that he said, the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me was like a blow no sword or fist could deliver. It made my heart physically hurt. I did my best to hold back the tears that were welling up in my eyes. It wasn't until that point that I realized how deeply it hurt him that we couldn't be together.

I knew that he loved me, but it wasn't until then that I realized just how deeply passionate his love for me was. His love for me, Kahlan, not Cara. I no longer had to fear her, fear her taking him from me. He was mine; I alone held his heart…and I held his.

Cara and I are far from being best friends, but I have to admit it is nice to have another woman around. She is Richard's redemption project. I guess his compassion is one of the things I love most about him. I cannot fault him for being who he is, the man I fell helplessly in love with. I wouldn't want him any other way.

Zedd is bringing up the end of our little group. Although he is Richard's grandfather by blood, he is like my own. I never knew either of my grandfathers, but I would want them to have been just like him. Even though he looks a little gruff on the outside, the gruffness melts away with only a smile from his lips. Underneath all those robes and that long white hair, there is a man who is full of warmth and deep affection for his grandson. He treats me as if I was his own granddaughter and for that I am grateful.

I am jolted from my thoughts by my Seeker who keeps casting glances at me. I ask him 'what' and he breaks the silence with a story about his childhood in Hartland. His face is aglow as he recounts how when he was four and Michael was six, they had been trapped in the house for days on end. It did nothing but rain for a whole week straight. He and Michael had been so bored that they had decided to dress the cat up and make it put on a show.

The cat had been none too pleased with this new found attention suddenly placed on it and had put up the biggest fight, scratching both him and Michael before tearing through the house like its tail was on fire. His mother had been none too happy as the cat had created quite a mess in its attempts to escape its fate. His mother had finally decided at that point that, rain or no rain, it was time for them to go outside for a while.

I can't help but laugh at the thought of Richard and his brother torturing their poor cat or his mother's reaction by sending them outside in the rain. Richard's eyes shine with the memory and his face conveys his mischievousness. I can only imagine what a terror he must have been as a little boy. The thought alone warms my heart and soul. I just pray that Richard can find a way for us to be together. I would love nothing more than to give him children, children that would be just like him.

Seeing a large mud puddle up ahead, I cannot contain my own mischievousness. As we walk up beside it, I throw an elbow, causing Richard to stagger sideways right into the path of the puddle. He looks up in stunned amazement to find himself standing ankle deep in muddy water. I can't help but laugh at the look of surprise on his handsome face.

His warm brown eyes begin to twinkle with the mischief he's about to release on me. Knowing exactly what he's thinking, I take off in a sprint just avoiding the spray of water headed my way. Narrowly avoiding the onslaught, I stop to catch my breath. He is faster than me and catches me before I have a chance to escape. I know I am in trouble now and I couldn't be happier. Teasing each other is our favorite activity next to kissing, although, I'm sure making love will be at the top of the list once we figure that mystery out.

Richard grabs me by the arm and begins mercilessly tickling me. The gleam in his eye and the amusement on his face sends a rush of desire settling into the pit of my stomach. If I wasn't laughing so hard from his tickling me, I would grab him and kiss him like he's never been kissed before.

I try to avoid his attack but end up standing in a mud puddle of my own. Placing my hands on my hips, I bite my lower lip to keep from laughing again as I try my best to convey anger. It's pointless however as I'm sure my eyes are betraying what is so evident in my heart.

Richard stands there admiring his handiwork before offering me his hand. I pretend to scowl as I brush past him and out of my predicament. I know it's my own fault and gladly accept the consequences. What are wet boots compared to playing with the one you love?

Richard falls into step beside me as we continue our trek across the Midlands, amusement still touching his lips, the lips I so desperately want to taste, hiding the tongue I so desperately want to feel in my mouth.

The burning desire that I feel is mounting as it flows freely though my body, but it is swiftly cooled by the sudden appearance of D'Harans. They appear out of nowhere and surround us just as rapidly. The ringing of the Sword signals its release from the scabbard at Richard's side. I just as quickly draw my daggers, prepared to defend my friends and my love.

The man introduces himself as General Gaines. He is tall and sinister looking with dark eyes and even darker hair. Although handsome, he oozes arrogance as he lays out his plans for conquering the three territories. He is planning on eliminating Richard in order to seize the throne of D'Hara, a throne and title Richard doesn't even want. My breathing quickens at the thought of this man killing my Seeker. He will have to get through me in order to succeed.

Overhead, thunder begins to rumble, alerting us to impending rain that is about to come. Soft droplets of rain begin to fall at odd intervals.

The General reveals his plans to also eliminate me, the last living Confessor in order to easily take over the Midlands. At that, Richard moves from beside me to stand in front of me. He is panting with rage. Even through his shirt, I can see his muscles in his back flexing. I wish he would not stand in front of me like this. It only makes me worry all the more.

The General demands our surrender which I know is foolish to the extreme. Neither Richard nor I would ever surrender and of course neither would Zedd nor Cara. This man's arrogance will be his undoing. Does he not know that any of us would gladly sacrifice ourselves for the good of the other or for the safety of the three territories?

Richard growls his response to the General's demand and the soldiers begin their charge toward us. The clouds above seem to literally split open, releasing what it had been holding back all day. I spin to protect Richard's back. No one is going to get to him unless it's over my dead body.

Two soldiers make their way straight for me, swords drawn and prepared for battle. If they want one, I will surely give them one. My daggers act as an extension of my arms as I slice and turn, ducking and weaving, avoiding swings and taking lives as I move.

I cast a quick glance to see how my friends are fairing. Zedd is holding his own with his blasts of air, the smell of burnt flesh signals the unleashing of wizard's fire. Cara is her usual proficient Mord'Sith self as she wields her agiels, inflicting the nightmare they provide those that are unfortunate enough to find themselves on the wrong end of one.

I turn once more, slicing my daggers crosswise through a soldier's throat, causing blood to spray my face. Wiping a hand across my face, I immediately check on my love. He is rage unleashed as he offers up judgment to those who dare cross his path. He moves with strength and agility, fighting with fluid movement almost like a dance. It's almost mesmerizing to watch.

Three soldiers approach from the side and I run to greet them, eager to keep them from reaching Richard. I raise my leg, kicking one in the chest and knocking him to the ground. I spin in time to stab at another as a second D'Haran gets a free shot in, slicing my exposed thigh above my boot. The pain is severe but the adrenaline that pumps through my veins and the obsession to protect my Seeker drives me on.

I send the second D'Haran flying backwards with a swift kick of my boot before finishing off the soldier I started fighting before being interrupted. I turn, leaning over the D'Haran I kicked and send him to the Keeper.

Panting, I spin around to see Zedd finishing off the last two soldiers. Richard runs to me and envelopes me in his strong arms, worry weighing heavily in his eyes. He pulls away to look down at my leg that now has blood running down it. He wants to look at it, but I brush it off as nothing. He gently wipes away the droplets of blood that are spattered on my face. He pulls me to him again and holds me tightly; relief washing over both of us that another threat to the other has just been eliminated.

That night as Zedd excuses himself to rest away from camp and Cara lays out her bedroll, Richard comes to kneel before me, supplies in hand. I can't help but smile at him and his never-ending concern for me, his unwavering desire to take care of me. His love for me warms my soul and makes my heart flutter with desire. His warm brown eyes convey his longing for me too. When I look into those beautiful eyes, it's as if I am seeing his soul and I never want to look away again.

Richard places a hand to my cheek and I cannot help but melt into his gentle caress. He tells me he loves me and I tell him how much I love him as I stare at those lips I'm still yearning to taste again. As if reading my mind, he leans in, placing a tender kiss to my lips. While any kiss from Richard is heaven, tonight I yearn for more. Sensing my urgency for him, he uses his tongue to separate my lips, deepening the kiss, causing tenderness to spiral into unbridled passion. Tasting Richard, I release a sigh of contentment mingled with sorrow. Sorrow is wanting Richard and not being able to have him.

Pulling away, I breathlessly whisper how much I want him as he presses him forehead to mine. He tells me that he knows we can be together without being harmed, but he won't take me until he knows I believe it too. I want to believe it more than anything in my entire life, but fear continues to tighten its relentless grip on my heart, making it difficult to believe.

Closing my eyes against the heat of tears, I feel butterfly kisses on my eyelids before I feel his hands on my thigh. The feel of his hands on my flesh causes another rush of desire to course through my body as it responds to his loving touch. I open my eyes and watch him as his gently cleans the wound, trying to be careful as possible. I instinctively take a sharp intake of breath against the wash of throbbing pain in my leg.

He looks up into my eyes. Seeing the hurt in his eyes at the thought of causing me more pain, I murmur that it's alright. He begins again and I can't help but stare at this man before me as he cares for me. My eyes roam over his bronzed face, his hair longer than I have ever seen it, his beautiful brown eyes, the curve of his lips, his strong jaw line. It is all I can do not to push him to the ground and make passionate love to this man I love more than my own life. I want to believe he is right, but the consequences are too great if we are wrong. But he is the Seeker and I trust him. Maybe in this I can trust him too…

**Next Up: The Seeker**


	4. Chapter 4

I saved the best for last. We're interested in Zedd and Cara's POV but not as interested in Richard and Kahlan's so I saved them for last!! Thanks for following along! It's been so much fun!

**Perspectives: The Seeker**** (Chp 4)**

It's another beautiful day in the Midlands. Even though it's rained for three days straight, it hasn't rained at all today despite the threatening dark clouds overhead. I love rain and everything about it. The smell, the sounds it creates whether it falling softly or pounding on anything it can find. There's just something calming about rain.

Walking along the muddy road with the woman I love by my side, I shift my pack that is slung over my shoulder as I check the compass one last time. Snapping it shut, I drop it into my shirt pocket as our day of travel is slowly growing to a close.

It could be rain or shine, hot and muggy, cold and windy, it doesn't matter to me as long as Kahlan is by my side. With her, I can withstand the harshest elements and the worst nightmare. There is only one thing I would never be able to withstand in this life and that is losing her. The thought alone causes a thump to immediately form in my throat.

Pushing aside the distressing thought, I cast a glance at the beautiful woman walking beside me and I wonder how I ever became so fortunate to deserve such a remarkable creature. She is intoxicating to behold. From her flowing dark hair, to her bright sapphire eyes I could drown myself in, to her soft lips I love to kiss and wish I could do so now. The way she walks, the smiles she gives to me alone, her laughter that is like beautiful music to my ears. No one could ever come close to ever taking her place in my heart.

But I am bound to two women. I am bonded to one by the titles of Seeker and Confessor, but more than that we are bound by the fierce passionate love we share for each other. I am bound to the other through magic and respect for a title I do not claim.

Cara follows behind us and is constantly scanning the area for any impending threat. She is my newest protector, pledging herself to my service through her bond with the Lord Rahl. Lord Rahl…the title alone makes my stomach turn. I may be Rahl by blood, but I am Cypher in my heart and that alone is all that matters to me.

Kahlan and Zedd were not very trusting of Cara at first, but they have reluctantly grown to accept her presence. There is something about Cara that makes me want to help her. I guess I see in her the little girl that was once captured by the Mord'Sith and I want to help her. More than that, though, she helped me get back to Kahlan when no one else would. That alone holds more weight than anything else Cara could ever do.

No girl should ever endure what the Mord'Sith do to break them. It infuriates me even now the torture they endure, the abuse by Darken Rahl, the detached look I see reflecting in Cara's eyes. One way or another I am going to break through the walls the Mord'Sith training built around her heart.

I know I hurt Kahlan by allowing Cara to join us, but it was necessary just the same. While Cara has pledged her life to protect me, in reality, I need her to help me protect Kahlan. She is the last living Confessor and the love of my life. If anything were to happen to me, Zedd could name a new Seeker, but there could never be another Confessor…or another Kahlan.

The persistent lump returns to my throat at the thought of something happening to Kahlan. I swallow down the lump as I ponder her love for me. Cara let it slip once that Kahlan had allowed her to rejoin the group only because if something happened to Kahlan, there needed to be someone else to protect me. I was stunned by this revelation. It warmed my heart that Kahlan loved me so deeply that she was willing to put aside her own pain and grief to allow her sister's murderer to stay with us for my safety.

Kahlan seems to be relaxing more around Cara, seeing that she is no threat to us. If I ever thought Cara was a threat, I never would have allowed her anywhere near Kahlan. I know that Kahlan was jealous of Cara but there is absolutely nothing to be jealous of. No one, not even Cara, could ever hold a candle to Kahlan.

Cara amuses me with her flirtatious comments and her barbed words. Her flirtations are harmless as Cara knows I love only Kahlan. Cara pretends to be void of emotion, strong and confident, unaffected by other's reactions or words, but deep down I sense she is beginning to experience true emotion again, although I'm sure she would never admit it.

I cast a quick glance back and spy Zedd bringing up the rear of our little clan. My grandfather – the great Zeddicus Zu'l Zorander, Wizard of the First Order. Who could have ever guessed that my grandfather was a great Wizard? Even though I didn't find out he was my grandfather until several months ago, it feels like I have somehow always known deep down inside. He was always there growing up, appearing at odd times.

Zedd's company and insight on this quest has been invaluable. I don't think I could have ever made it this far without him. His wisdom and guidance has helped me be the Seeker and the man that I am today.

Of course, I didn't always pay attention to his guidance. He had warned me to not fall in love with Kahlan. I had tried to brush it off as if I didn't know what he was talking about, but he had seen right through me. I was already falling in love with her even then. There was no one, not even the Keeper himself, who could have prevented me from it.

Even if I had known then what I know now, I would have done it all the same, would have fallen hopelessly in love with her even though we can't be together. But I know that we can. Somehow I know in my heart that it is possible. She cannot hurt me with her powers when she already possesses me, every part of me.

Now the problem is convincing her. She's so afraid she's going to confess me. I can see the fear seep into her eyes when I am close to her, when I reach for her hand, or lean in to taste her soft lips. I also see her love for me, her desire to make love with me burning in her eyes, but mingled there with it is the fear of her powers.

Casting another glance at her, I wonder what she is thinking about as I see a flash of sorrow cross her beautiful face. I decide to try to lift her spirits with a story from my childhood that all this rain has recently pulled from my memories.

Noticing my stare, she looks over at me in confusion. I begin to tell her of how Michael and I decided to dress up the cat after being trapped in the house for a week straight because of rain. I told her how the cat didn't take to the idea so well and took off around the house, knocking things over in a futile attempt to escape us.

She begins to laugh that adorable laugh of hers that makes my heart melt. Her bright blue eyes twinkle despite the dreary conditions and I see that I have achieved my goal. The sadness that had once been there is completely gone. All I see now is love and happiness.

As I walk beside her, enjoying the look of contentment on her face, I am surprised to find her elbow in my side causing me to lose my balance. Side-stepping, I find myself splashing through a mud puddle. Shocked by this turn of events, I look up to see Kahlan laughing at the quandary she has placed me in. The mischievous gleam that now dances in her bright blue eyes makes my heart skip a beat and my breath is once again taken from me.

In an attempt to extract revenge, I kick my boot to splash my attacker with the muddy water I am now ankle deep in. She quickly takes off, escaping my attempts at retribution. She makes the mistake of stopping to catch her breath from laughing at my dilemma.

With ease, I catch up to her, grab her elbow, and begin mercilessly tickling her. Having her in my arms, her laughter like ambrosia to my ears, it is all I can do to stop myself from kissing her right there. She tries to escape my fingers only to find herself in the same predicament she had put me in.

As I now stand admiring my handiwork, Kahlan places her hands on her perfect curves in an attempt to convey anger. The twinkle in her eyes, however, reveals her amusement and pleasure. In an attempt to stifle a laugh, she bites her lower lip and the site alone sends a rush of heated desire to wash over my body. The longing I feel makes me want to take her right here, but instead I offer my hand as an apology.

She brushes past me, escaping her muddy situation on her own as she continues down the road. I rush to catch up with her, falling in step beside her. I cast a side-long glance to see just how much trouble I am now in with the Mother Confessor. Seeing only amusement still playing on her face, I chuckle to myself, thoroughly enjoying every moment spent with the one who holds my heart and eagerly anticipating the day she will own my body as well.

As we walk along the road, my desire continues to build as I take in her beautiful eyes I want to bathe in, the flush of pink now coloring her cheeks, and the smile she saves only for me. The only thing keeping me from stealing her away from here is the sudden presence of D'Haran soldiers that are now surrounding us.

In a flash, my hand is on the hilt of my sword and it is released into the air with a sharp ring. As if in unison, Kahlan draws her daggers just as swiftly.

A large, malevolent looking man introduces himself as General Gaines. He is revolting with dark hair and even darker sinister looking eyes. He is full of haughtiness and arrogantly proclaims his intentions for world domination. He wants to eliminate me so that he can assume rule over D'Hara, taking over the throne. It is a title I do not even desire, but will not allow wickedness to take.

His menacing gaze lustfully falls on Kahlan as he continues his tirade. He also intends to eliminate Kahlan, thus ending the line of Confessors forever, allowing him to easily conquer the Midlands. My heart is immediately gripped with fear mingled with rage at the thought. My heart feels as if it's about to pound out of my chest, my breathing is ragged as I step in front of Kahlan in order to keep her from this monster's vile hands.

I tighten my grip on my sword as I attempt to slow the anger now coursing freely through my body, anger that is steadily being fed by my sword. I try to clear my vision as it goes in and out of focus because of the fury I feel at the threat standing before me. Thunder is rumbling low overhead as drops of rain begin to fall, attempting to cool the flames of my rage.

The General demands our surrender at which I growl my response. As the soldiers begin to descend on us, rain begins to hammer down on us in rhythm with the pounding of my heart. I can feel Kahlan turn behind me, protecting my back and it brings a sense of calm to my mind. I focus my seething anger as I direct my attention toward those seeking my life and the life of the one I love.

As sword clashes with sword, I swing and block blow for blow, slicing and thrusting as I send one D'Haran after another to greet the Keeper for me. Enraged, I pant with exertion, but my true focus, my ultimate target stays back, watching as his soldiers fall.

Seeing that his soldiers are failing him, General Gaines rushes towards me, enraged that his plans to conquer the world are slipping from his filthy fingers. As he races towards me, I stop, spinning my sword in my hand before propelling it straight for his heart. I am in no mood for any further delays, wanting to end the threat to Kahlan's life as swiftly as possible.

The sword meets its target, dropping him immediately. I bend over him, retrieving my sword and tell him to give my regards to Darken Rahl and the Keeper just before he takes his last breath.

Trying to calm my breathing, I stand up and turn around just in time to see Kahlan fighting three soldiers. With a swing of his sword, one slices her exposed thigh. Blood begins to flow down her leg. I scream her name, but she cannot hear me over the thunder and the rain. Panic grips my heart as I run towards her.

I am stopped by more D'Harans bent on my extermination. Frustrated, I quickly abolish them one by one. I cast a glance at Kahlan who continues to fight despite being injured. She moves with such fluidity and grace. She is beautiful to behold as she dances in the fight of life and death and yet it terrifies me the danger that she is constantly put in.

Blasts of Wizard's fire begin to explode around me, finishing off the remaining soldiers. I run to Kahlan and pull her to me, relief and panic still mingling in my soul. I pull back to look at her injured leg, but she brushes is off as nothing. Knowing it is far from nothing, I look intently into her blue eyes. Her face is pale and spattered with droplets of blood, her reward for winning the battle.

I gently wipe away the drops of blood with my fingers before pulling her to me and holding her close. My heart is still pounding from the threat that we have just averted once again, savoring this private moment of connection with her. I nod at Zedd and give Cara a faint smile relieved that we are all safe once again.

That night after setting up camp, Zedd excuses himself to rest for the evening away from camp as is typical for him at times. As I unpack some supplies for Kahlan, I look up to see Cara as she begins to lay out her bedroll on the other side of the camp. I am thankful for my friends who accompany me on this quest. Without them, I wonder if I would have survived for as long as I have, if I would still have a future to look forward to with Kahlan.

I stand and make my way to my Confessor who is sitting on a log, waiting for me. I kneel before her and she smiles that special smile that is meant for me and me alone. It never fails to make my head swim with desire for her.

No words are needed as I place my hand against her cheek, our eyes conveying what words cannot at this moment. She melts into my touch and I caress her cheek with my thumb. Finally finding my voice, I tell her I love her. She tells me how much she loves me as her eyes drift down and focus on my lips. I know what she wants because I want it too.

I lean in, placing a tender kiss to her sweet lips, relieved that she is safe once again. Sensing her urgency for more, I gently slip my tongue between her lips to fully taste my love. The kiss that had started out tender is rapidly becoming passionate. As she sighs into my mouth, I am once again flooded with an overwhelming tide of desire, a tide that threatens to sweep us away. Every fiber of my being is aching to make love to her, but I know that she is not ready yet.

She pulls back far too soon for my liking and breathlessly declares her need for me. I press my forehead to hers as she closes her eyes against the tears I see forming there. I tell her I know that we can be together without fear, but I will not take her until she believes it too. I know that she loves me and wants to make love with me, but it's that same love that keeps her from trusting me in this. It's her love for me that allows fear to rule her heart.

I know in time she will let go of her fear and we will be together; it is only a matter of time now. I brush soft kisses against her closed eyelids before setting to work on her injured leg.

As I pull aside the leather and expose her thigh, I am reminded of the first time I saw Kahlan in her new clothes. It was as if everything was suddenly frozen in time. There was only her. I'll never forget how gorgeous she looked as she walked towards me. I tried desperately to catch the breath she stole away from me. She must have noticed my reaction because she was blushing by the time she reached me. It took every ounce of strength I could muster not to take her and ravish her right there.

Looking down now, I am met with a ghastly wound. The cut is deep and will need constant attention until Zedd's powers are restored enough to heal her. As I begin to wash away the blood and the mud as gently as I can, I hear her gasp. Looking up, I see the pain reflecting in her eyes. It hurts me to know I am increasing it, but I know I must in order to help her.

As I begin to bandage her leg, I gaze up into eyes that are no longer filled with pain, but with desire again. I will wait patiently until she is ready to let go of her fear. Our love story is just being written and I plan on savoring every single moment of it with her…

**THE END (For now…)**


End file.
